Dungeon Defenders Eternity
Dungeon Defenders Eternity is a re-released, all-in-one version of Dungeon Defenders that features previously released material, new content, redesigned gameplay balance and online cross-platform play. Eternity also serves as a test for Trendy's new Playverse backend, which features completely online play and serverside characters/items to deter hackers. The game was released on PC, Mac, and Linux on July 22, 2014 with releases on mobile coming later this year. Basic Info Dungeon Defenders Eternity adds four new missions, with more promised in the future. The game also features a Hall of Triumphs where players can unlock special items, titles and pets for use in the upcoming Dungeon Defenders 2. Along with the PC, Mac, and Linux releases, a smaller "less content" version can be found on Android Tegra Devices. There's also a browser version that can be played at Playverse.com. As some features from the original game were not added to Eternity, some of these features, as well as new exclusive content are added through Content Updates. Some features from the original Dungeon Defenders will not be added to Eternity, these are officially Dungeon Defenders exclusive content. This is considered by most of the fans a way of making the new players buy original Dungeon Defenders, even already purchasing Eternity. Changes Major * Online only play. No more hacked characters and items, hopefully. Matchmaking (hosted by Playverse) instead of peer to peer hosting. No more hacked hosts, this way, no one is the leader, so players cannot be kicked. They must either leave or AFK for 10 minutes before they're removed. * No split screen, probably for preventing cheating, you actually have to earn your levels with each character. Level XP revamped. * Towers rebalanced. Summoners now use DU like everyone else. Most towers cost less DU. * Loot system redone. Everybody gets their own private loot and don't have to compete with others anymore. Much more loot variety: weapons, sets, quality levels (tiers), progression etc. * Mana system redone; Every player gets their own mana chests (total chest mana is divided by number of players). They see their own crystals when a monster is killed. You can still drop mana for other players. * Microtransactions were only for the new emotes. All heroes, maps, and non-legendary/super-legendary costumes are included for free. * Visible armor sets and accessories for all characters. * Pets now drop as eggs that need to be incubated and then hatched. All this means is that you carry them in an inventory slot for a wave or two and then double click on them to see which pet you got. Then they level up as before. But now every pet has both their old passive ability and a new active one. For example, the genie can summon a mana aura that increases mana drops in a radius for a while. The helicopter cat can add additional damage to your next attack (almost like hawk stance). The fairy does a large AoE heal etc. * New maps (That can be added via Content Updates) * It uses their own Playverse service for matchmaking/chatting instead of Steam. It's being slowly optimized and has some flaws, but combats hackers well. * You can carry up to 4 activatable inventory items. There are Amulets that add skills like regeneration auras, poison DoTs, flash heals, etc. There are also bog-standard potions (healing, for example) and some one-time-use bombs, decoys, etc. * True hardcore mode: With this on, your character permanently dies (loses all levels and equipment) if s/he falls. The best loot is found in this mode -- for those willing to risk it. * Revamped UI, with item sorting, filtering, etc. Better item comparisons. You can now choose to show either tower or hero stats as the better items. Better item and tower stats. Other UI enhancements: You can now filter out all lower tier weapons, for example, and then unlock them all and sell them all at once. * Armor & weapon dyes. * Every character can hold two weapons and switch between them, like the Jester and EV could before. * Most DLC costumes available from the get-go, without needing requirements or additional payments. Legendary and Super Legendary costumes still need to be earned. * Consumable items (health potions and temporary buffs). * In-game currency is now gold coins instead of mana. Most chests, monsters, etc. drop coins. You can also sell items for coin. Coins chance of appearing depend of the map and the difficulty * The real-world money shop only sells emotes for your costumes. Trendy is trying to take a "not-pay-to-win" approach for both Dungeon Defenders Eternity and Dungeon Defenders II. * You can make a short forward dash several times before needing to recharge it. * Rebindable keys/controller are less buggy and is now included in-game! * Full screen mode can now be shown Expanded (Bordeless) or Common (Full-screen, the one with black outline), (similar to how Windows Desktop works with your the selected images it's instructed to show). * The engine had small updates to be more beautiful to see and softer to look. * You can now type full sentences in chat! (Basically, now you can copy all Twilight series on it, just like peoples were doing when this was featured on Google+...and we hated it, because everybody hates Twilight). Trivia *Eternity (without sales) costs $19.99 while Dungeon Defenders with all it's DLCs costs $49.99, making Eternity's cost-benefit at launch be exactly 30 dollars. *Eternity's artwork is way more cartoonish. *On Eternity's official hero's artwork, the Huntress has a longer hair, the Apprentice secondary color makes minus appearance, and Squire's visual has been improved. *The game is now hosted on Playverse, so, unfortunately, the achievements can't be seen via Steam as well as any leaderboards, in-game friend feature, and others, the Workshop is still on, but it is not used for creating maps, but customized weapons and textures (similar to Team Fortress 2). *There's no option between Open and Ranked, all players are Ranked now. *Players who had Dungeon Defenders on their Steam Library received a 45% disccount for purchases of the game before 09/22/14 (That disccount would make the game be available)